The Mind of the Avengers
by Gottaloveastory
Summary: "Jennifer Zayln Avengers, Avengers, Jennifer." Nick motioned to them. When Jennifer agrees to join SHIELD Avengers, what's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

The mind of the Avengers

**This is just a fanfic I started when I was bored, hope ya like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, which helped in the making of the avengers, or Marvel**.  
Fury nodded to the Avengers.  
"Avengers, Jennifer Zayln. Jennifer, Avengers." He said, motioning to them.  
"Why don't I get my own-"  
"Introduction?" Jennifer finished for him.  
"How the-"  
"Heck did I know that, am I a mind reader? Yes." She finished again.  
"And TONY, my powers are mind reading and teleportation, along with some martial arts." She answered his thoughts.  
"**_ARE YOU READING MY MIND? HI!_**" Tony shouted in his brain. Jennifer rolled her eyes.  
"Same to you," she said.  
"So, can you send messages to my brain? Can we have a mind conversation?" He asked out loud.  
"**_Yes_**." She answered, sending a 'message'  
**_"What did the orange say to the apple?"_**  
"**_What?"_**  
"**_Orange_**." Jennifer smiled at the joke that made absolutely no sense.  
"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Asked Steve a little grumpily.  
"Loki escaped, furious non furry Fury over here recruited me to be on with you," she answered cooly, and Tony snickered, trying not to laugh. Fury almost smiled.  
"Woah, did...did..." Tony pointed at Director Fury's mouth.  
"Yes, the furry fury Fury almost smiled!" Jennifer gasped in shock, and Nick chuckled. The rest stared.  
"I like you. What's my suit made out of?"  
"Golden titanium vibranium alloy with hot red shots mixed with it, you have a high tech multi tasking mask with JARVIS installed in it, you have missiles, repulsor blasts, the arch reactor powers it, you have a one use laser, and the whole thing is installed by screws, bolts, and some small metal rods." She answered immediately.  
"Did you read my mind?"  
"How could I, you were thinking of unicorns barfing rainbows," she said, truthfully.  
"Enough baby talk. Do you think you can find Loki?!" Banner burst out.  
"He's in Alaska," Jennifer responded.  
"How do you know?" Dr. Banner asked curiously.  
"Meh, dunno," she answered shrugging her shoulder.  
"Enough baby talk, Jenny, do you like to work in a lab?" Tony asked, wrinkling his nose at Banner.  
"You do realize I'm your cousin, right?" Tony nearly tripped.  
"Yep. Your dad had a sister who married, they gave birth to me, they were murdered by Loki and now I'm gonna rip his small little frosty body to shreds," she said in one breath.  
"So, how did you get to SHIELD?" Tony asked.  
"Nick asked me."  
"Just like that?"  
"Just like that," she repeated. Tony viewed her carefully.  
"Can you tap into Loki's mind?"  
"Yep. Be right back," and instantly, she was gone. Fifteen minutes later, she came back, dragging a struggling magic blasting Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Mind of the Avengers

**Disclaimer: I don't own marvel.**

Tony gaped.  
"How the hell did you catch him so fast!" He almost shouted.  
"Teleportation is very useful," she said, grinning. It faded away soon.  
"I still don't know why my dad never told me I had an aunt, uncle, or cousin." Stark said, shaking his head.  
Loki swiftly punched him in the jaw, and twisting, managed to slip away.  
"I've seen... And felt... Your powers, and I could double that. Join me," Loki said, reaching out with his hand.  
"No way in hell! You murdered my parents, and I am not going to rest until you are either dead, or trapped in a cell with twenty five feet of magic!" She snarled, punching him back.  
Tony pressed a small button.  
"Jenny has Loki, I repeat, Jenny has Loki!" Instantly the rest of the team arrived, joining in the fray, until Barton managed to seize Loki's hands and twist them. They led him to a glass cell, looking much like the other one Loki had previously been imprisoned in, except this one was much stronger and needed a thumbprint. Or, the thumbprint of someone alive.  
"Good work," tony said, winking for no reason.  
"Umm, thanks?"

**Just a short filler, hope ya liked!**


	3. Chapter 3

The mind of the Avengers

**Sheesh, I feel like I abandoned my stories! Another short filler.**

Jenny cocked her head at Loki, and concentrated.  
_"Hum hum hum..."_ She sighed. Loki obviously knew about her powers, thus for the annoying song.  
"Oi, Jenjen!" Tony shouted out her weird nickname. She hit her tongue.  
"Yeah?!" She called back, wondering what it was this time.  
"C'mon up here, see if you can... Umm... Just c'mon up," he finally said. She reached the top.  
"Yeppo?"  
"See if you can figure out what this is made out of," he said, holding up a strange box. She sniffed it.  
"Titanium steel alloy, glass, and... There's blueberries inside of it," she announced, handing it back. He grinned cheekily, and popped the box open, stuffing his hand inside.  
"So, uh, tomorrow is the Avengers movie night," he said casually.  
"We have our own movie night?"  
"Star- avengers tower, just don't invite Nick. By the way, you know that you just killed me when you actually made Fury laugh?" He popped more blueberries in his mouth.  
"Yeah, probably. So, why'd you invite me up here?"  
"Cause I was so damn bored, plus I wanted to see if you could figure out what this was made outta." She rolled her eyes.  
"Riiight. Anyways, what are we watching?"  
"Transformers..." He said, peering at her. She smirked, and concentrated.  
_"Nah, we're really watching Loki banging his head against the wall to see if a god can get a concussion," _he thought sarcastically.  
"You do know that if Loki does do that, he'll fall to his little demigod hell death?"  
"Don't spoil it. Blueberry?" He held out the box.  
"Thanks. Any new suits?"  
"You kiddin me? I'm not in my space, my lab! I need that place." He said, throwing his arms up dramatically. She just rolled her eyes.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Damnable authors notes! So, I have a severe case of writers block for both my stories, BUT I HAVE NOT ABANDONED IT! Or Bow, Quiver, and Arrow (my other story.) Whoever has a suggestion, review or PM me please, because I would love if some of you could help me out here!**


	5. Chapter 4

Mind of the Avengers

Chapter 4

**Erhm... Hi, sorry for not updating sooner, but I have good excuses! School, school, school, and writers block! Thx to the reviewers, readers, followers, favorites, and special thanks to Sandiebrody and Jojotheobbsesedfish!**

Jenny was bored. And a bored mindreader was never good.  
Clint and Natasha were making out, Steve was off on that damned motorcycles his, and Bruce was... Actually she had no idea.  
"Hey Tony," she greeted the said man as she plopped down on a couch in the main room. She looked around. Just recently being moved from the Helicarrier to the Avengers Tower, she just realized how complicated the designs for the building was.  
After they had watched the movie last night, they had played the deadly game of truth or dare.  
*Flashback to game*  
"Jenjen, truth or dare? No using your weird physic mind reading powers!" Tony said, shutting his eyes as if that could keep her mind from reading his.  
"Dare," she quickly answered back.  
"I dare you... To ATTEMPT to hurt gramps Rodgers. And sheesh, that guys skin is like metal!" Tony shifted at an unpleasant memory, while Jenny walked up to Steve.  
"OWW!" Steve swatted her hand away, rubbing his cheek.  
"Wha-how-gah! How the freakin hell did you do that!?" Tony demanded.  
Jenny whispered something in his ear, and his eyes bugged.  
"Aaaaaah!" He screamed, jerking away.  
Clint was laughing hard.  
"This is so not freakin funny! She can CRUSH someone's brain!"  
Steve looked up sharply.  
"You could've crushed my brain?"  
"Relax, I only probed it a tiny bit," she rolled her eyes. Tony looked at her suspiciously.  
"For god's sake, I am NOT going to crush you! You're my cousin!"  
"Oh yeeeaah..." He smiled sheepishly.  
"Woah, wait a second. You can read minds, teleport, AND crush... You know what? That is so not damn fair!" Clint spoke up.  
*Present Time*  
"Jenjen, can you crush Loki's skull?"  
"No."  
"What!?"  
"Tony, he is a Demi god from another realm, in another world, with a brother who likes poptarts!"  
"So?" Tony's eyes twinkled mischievously.  
"The point is, he's a freakin alien."  
"So?"  
"Gah, just forget it!" She turned on her heel, teleporting into her room.  
"JARVIS?"  
"Yes, miss Zayln?" The disembodied British voice spoke up.  
"Wake me up in one hour, two minutes, and forty five seconds."  
"Yes miss Zayln."

**Sorry it's so short!**


End file.
